The instant invention relates to the toy art, and more particularly to game apparatus which includes a motorized bucket assembly.
Toys which move across supporting surfaces, such as cars or push toys, have heretofore been known to have significant play value. Further, toys which shoot balls or other articles have also been found to have significant play value. For example, the U.S. patents to Wypy U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,861; Mysels U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,579; Pagano U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,697; McKay et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,242; and Kozuka et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,340 are illustrative of such devices. The patent to Wypy discloses a push toy comprising a cart which is rotatably supported on a plurality of wheels, and a wooden figure having pivoting arm and leg members. The arm and leg members of the figure are connected to the wheels of the cart via a connecting rod so that the arm and leg members move as the wheels turn. The patent to Mysels discloses a push-toy with a transparent dome and a plurality of balls which are agitated within the dome as the push-toy is moved across the floor. The patent to Pagano discloses another push-toy comprising a turtle body which is rotatably supported on a plurality of wheels. The shell of the turtle is transparent and a plurality of balls are located in the body below the transparent shell. The balls are agitated as the toy is moved over a supporting surface. The McKay patent is directed to a wheeled toy with reciprocating arm elements. A pair of arm members are pivotably attached to the frame of the toy and are pivoted up and down as the toy moves across a supporting surface. The Kozuka patent relates to a jack-in-the-box toy which is mounted on wheels. The wheels include notches therein which cause the toy to rock and bounce as it is propelled over a supporting surface. The jack-in-the-box periodically pops upwardly out of a top portion of the device as it moves.